bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scalding Iron Gildorf
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10805 |no = 1237 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 79 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 14, 17, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43 |normal_distribute = 14, 12, 10, 18, 15, 12, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 7, 7, 5, 15, 13, 10, 10, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 11 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A weapon of mass destruction created by an otherworldly deity. On learning that Klaus and Isterio were being resurrected in another world after being slain by Gildorf, his master followed them to Elgaia, accompanied by Gildorf. The two primary gods awaited them there, having been resurrected by humans. However, the two were changed, having been transformed by otherworldly technologies. A scientist attempted to upgrade Gildorf with Elgaian technology when he struggled to stop the rampaging deities. |summon = I am a god-slaying weapon. I destroy the indestructible. Destruction is a part of me. |fusion = Energy source confirmed. Firepower upgrade confirmed. Maximum capacity not achieved. |evolution = New device confirmed. This power will allow greater destruction. | hp_base = 4161 |atk_base = 1808 |def_base = 1603 |rec_base = 1342 | hp_lord = 5996 |atk_lord = 2450 |def_lord = 2166 |rec_lord = 1866 | hp_anima = 6738 |rec_anima = 1618 |atk_breaker = 2648 |def_breaker = 1968 |def_guardian = 2364 |rec_guardian = 1717 |def_oracle = 2067 |rec_oracle = 2113 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Divine Steel's Power |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & 50% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack/Hit Points |bb = Rigid Engulf |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts BC, HC drop rate and greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% boost to BC, HC & 70% boost to Spark damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Gildorf's Destroyer Arm |sbbdescription = Powerful Fire attack on all foes, powerful Fire attack on single foe, greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 100% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |evofrom = 10804 |evointo = 10806 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Gildorf2 }}